Riza's Tears
by yuina-chan14
Summary: Riza, have a differences that no other people dont have but she. She cannot cry, because of the tragedy when she was 6 years old. Royai. R
1. Chapter 1

A/N :Greetings, everybody! Nice to meet you all! I'm a newbie in and this fic is my very first fma fic. teehee.. so I gratefully yours!

Disclaimer : I dont own FMA.

**Riza's POV**

Cry.

Why the hell people here are crying on their own? About 30 students crying on that gloomy room. Some people sobbing at their friends shoulders, cheek wet with tears, eyes red. Even one of them fainted right after heard that goddamned news.

But what about me? I'm just sit here, glancing over the opened window, the rain pouring harshly.

Today, one of our classmates has died because of sickness. The doctor said his body cannot stand against the sickness. Uncurable, in other words.

_"Hey, look that Hawkeye over there?"_

_"Yes, why?"_

_"Even that Carlos has gone, she just sit there silently, what a cold hearted girl!"_

_"She just don't have a heart, do you know when..." _

My eyes scanning all over the room. I can hear some of them teased me about the coldness. About how-cold-hearted-i-am-that-even-when-her-friend-gone-she-didn't-bother-to-cry. I just bowed my head. Let them to keep bragging about how cruel I'am.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes to see that Black Hayate lick my cheek to wake me up. I rubbed his head to see him barking and wagging his tail, a sign that he want a food, I wake up to get the food. I bent down to the bowl in the floor and filled it with some meat, Black Hayate eats happily while I lost in my thoughts.

That nightmare again... Why should I recall that bad memories of mine? I looked up to the alarm clock, 10.00 a.m.

I groaned. Thank God today is Sunday, so I don't have to go for work. Have some more nap wouldn't bad. I climb up the bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly I feel something strange.

You know? I have a differences that no other people treasure but me.

**I can't crying**.

My eyes just refused to let the tears down.

This started about when I was 6 years old.

_--flashback--_

Me and my mother are walking to get some home needs in Central.

We crossed the road very carefully. The traffic light allowed us to walk on that quiet road, but doesn,t mean the car would notice traffic light or something like that. A car running fastly toward us, and after that, I couldn't remember anything other from blood streaming harshly from Mother's body, and a fact about knowing mother was protect me, and then death take over her soul.

My wounds wasn't bad as my mother, so I can survive. But my eyes is the worst hurt. My eyes lost it's function instantly. So that doctor gave a bandage over my eyes until I ready to do some operation.

Then on the funeral of my mother, I can't see anything because the bandage prevented my blind eyes. The only thing I had in my head that time was to open the bandage and see everything just a bullshit, despites the fact that my mother has already gone and she just pretending about everything that already occur.

A months after my mother's funeral I got my eyes fixed, but only my eyes cannot pour any tears. Father told me that's nothing wrong with my eyes and tear duct, it's because shocked from the accident.

**I dont have any tears **

Therefore, I've got a lot of annihilation in my school. I remember in my 1st grade of elementary school, there's a word "The tears is salt" in the language handbook. The teacher said it out loud in front of the students in my class, "Kids, **'THE TEARS IS**?'", **"SAALLLLLLLT!" **The students in my class continued. I bit my lower lip not knowing what to do, I want to cry but I can't, just praying the class would end soon.

_--end of flashback--_

I looked up the ceiling.

Right, after I joined the military, that problem precisely turn out helpful. I can hid my feelings when a war break and take over a thousand lives, I can pretending to be strong, so that my subordinates wouldnt worried about me and dont know that deep inside my heart I felt really awful.

_knock knock _

The knock sound in the door noisy enough to bring me back to reality. I got up from the bed, brush my hair quickly, drink some fresh water and catch up the door.

"Coming.." I said with sleepy voice. Who in the world will come without any notification? I opened my front door to meet his dark eyes.

"Mornin', Chuui, are you still sleeping?" He grinned

"Taisa, do you need something? It's Sunday, and yet you dont even told me you will come today.." I crossed my arms and lay lazily to the door.

"I just want to talk with you"

"Oh? About what? Is there any new crime?"

"Are you pissed?"

"No"

"Angry?"

"Why should I?"

"Then would you mind if you let me in?" He looked pleadingly.

I sighed. What did this taisa want? "Well then, come in."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sit at the sofa in living room casually while reading the newspaper he brought.

"Taisa, would you mind waiting while I take a bath?"

"Nuh uh"

"Okay then, there's a cookies in a jar, you can have some if you want."

"Wow, thanks!" Then I saw he immediately opened the jar and grab some cookies.

I smiled seeing him munching my homemade cookies while reading, then walked to the shower.

What did he want anyways?

----

---

--

-

**To be continued..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N : Sorry for the cliffhanger and shorty, It's getting late and I haven't doing my homework yet.. If you review, I'll try to update faster. Anyways, I really glad that DNAngel vol.11 was already in store! w00t! I'll buy it tomorrow.. even it's still American Tokyopop version.. too expensive.. sobs oh ya! and if you dont mind would you visit my deviantart? my account is **yuina-chan**

Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hiya everybody! I'm back! Not much to say.. Just hope you'll like this story... heheh..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer : Arakawa Hiromu.

**Chapter II**

**Riiza's POV**

What did Taisa want?

"Chuuiii.. Finished already?" Taisa asked from the living room.

I sighed, "Just a sec, sir." Before I turn off the shower and get dressing in my favourite white shirt and brown khaki pants.

"Wow, you look good on that clothes." He complimented and smirked.

I frowned my eyes and sit in nearby sofa, "Was that supposed to be a joke, sir?"

"No, no! I'm serious. 100"

"Um well, thanks. Do you want some drink? What do you like, coffee or tea?"

"Anything, but I think coffee is better"

"Yes sir." I take a walk to the kitchen.

"Oh wait! with caffeine please."

"As you wish.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I come back from the kitchen with two piping mugs of coffee.

"Thanks, chuui" He take over the mug and sipping it immediately.

"OOOW! It's hot!"

"Well. Can't you realize just before you sipping it, sir?"

I can't take it anymore, his expression is really funny that time so I burst out laughing :).

He blinked a few times when look at me with puzzled look.

"Chuuii, I've never see you like this before, it's just.."

"Hahaha.. just what?" I tried to stopped laughing.

"Nothing.. well..uh.."

"Never mind then, are you finished your paperwork already, sir? I hope the answer will be YES, I'VE FINISHED IT."

He groaned and started to stir the coffee with teaspoon, then looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Enough, sir. I think I know the answer. Anyways, what do you want actually?"

"I just want to ask if you want to join the night reflection next Saturday"

"Night reflection? Since when the military arrange such program like that?"

"You see.. Maybe it's like such of military academy reunion, because every military personnel from around Amestris will gather together in Central, for further information I don't really know. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Farman very enthusiasm with this, well _especially_ Havoc. And you know why," He laughed.

I felt silent for a while, actually I dont want to join, because..

"So do you want to come? Maybe you can meet some old friends"

"I don't know, sir.."

"Why? Because mountain of paperwork? You should rest and have fun for a while, you know."

"No, I just--"

"Okay then, It's not like I force you to join.."

"..."

"..."

"Sorry.." I bowed my head in apologize.

"Huh? What for?"

"Not answered your question with exact answer"

He stand up then ran his hand trough my hair and smiled.

"Don't be too strict, relax"

"Taisa.."

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I wouldn't join.."

"Why?"

"Because, it will filled with tears"

"Of course! Isn't it very touching to meet with friends that we haven't met for a years? Or this is about the sermon? It wouldn't good if not about something that would move your heart, even I don't like it myself, it's sucks." His face look a bit confused.

"I knew it, but since I cannot cry, I dont want people to misunderstood me"

"Cannot cry? Misunderstood? I don't get it. The thing is, even I almost never see you cry, at least you still have a heart, right?"

"Exactly sir, but you never know what people think about, even they knew you have a heart"

"Chuui"

"Yes?"

"You're going too far"

"Eh?"

"Then, I have no choice."

"What?"

"I'll give you an order to join night reflection."

"Excuse me? Just a few minutes ago you told me that you _wouldn't_ force to join. Am I correct?"

"Correct. But I wan't to go there, and you _have_ to stick with me too. In other way you'll meet with old friends and I'm sure they're proud of you about your rank in military"

"They wouldn't"

"Oh come on, how if I get killed in there and you're not with me?"

I sighed, this person really know how to force me.

"Then you'll come with me, right?" He grinned and take a sip of his coffee.

"Very well, sir. I have no choice. I'll come with you in order to protect you, just it."

"Hahaha! I know this will do. Well maybe I bothering you a lot, have to go now"

He stand up and wear his coat and walked to front door.

"Bye, chuui. See you tomorrow in Monday"

"Have a safe walk home, sir."

"I know, I know.." He waved his hand and smiled, I smiled back just before he left.

I closed the door then suddenly fall down to my knees,

Why?

Why the military arrange such program like that?

And why I have to go?

I don't want that nightmare would repeat itself, no, no, no... But I can't let taisa all by his self.. I know Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Farman will be there, too. It's not like I don't believe them, it's just..

I don't know it anymore.

Those things become complicated and I feel like my brain overload and will explode soon.

"Woof! Woof!"

Suddenly Black Hayate jumped to my arms and started to lick my cheek, like he know that his master was lost in confusing maze and he finally found it.

I smiled and ran my hand trough his head, he barking happily and wagging his tail.

"Thanks.." I hold the puppy thightly.

"Woof!"

-----

----

---

--

-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Well how do you think? Good? Sucks? Keep review so I know if it's good or not. And you can also help me give any ideas for this story, It's hard to do it by myself, either;

Yay!


End file.
